Price of Revenge
by True Courage
Summary: "I hope the price of your revenge is not too great for you to bear." Megatron now understands the meaning of those words.
1. Chapter 1

Xxx

_Revenge is a two edged sword, young one. If you do this, you will not get out unscathed. _

_I don't care! I will make him pay for what he's done!_

_Megatronus, what he had done is terrible, but you are not the only one who has suffered. _

_He deserved justice!_

_What you speak of is revenge, not justice. _

_Well, maybe they are the same!_

_They are never the same. Justice is righteous and comes with rewards for the innocent. Revenge is evil and comes with only pain._

_There is no way anything could be worse than this._

_Very well, I will not stop you. But remember this: no matter what, there is always someone who has suffered greater than you. _

_Yeah, right._

_I hope the price of your revenge is not to great for you to bare._

Megatron couldn't help but look back on the memory and laugh. Here he was, standing on the roof of the fallen palace. It was only a matter of time before his revenge was complete. There was no pain. No price to pay. It's not like he had anything to lose anyway. His life, maybe, but he wouldn't really call that a loss. More like a gift. In a matter of moments, he would have Sentinel Prime's head.

Shockwave approached his leader, his head bowed slightly.

"Yes, Shockwave?" Megatron asked, his tone abnormally happy.

Than it all came crashing down.

"Sentinel is not here," he said. "He escaped."

"WHAT?" Megaton snapped.

"The team tried to recapture him, but they failed. They were however-"

"Are you telling me this was all for nothing?"

"I wouldn't-"

"Than what would you call it? Our goal-Sentinel- is not here! Where is the team! I'll have their heads!"

"My lord, this has not all been for nothing," Shockwave said.

"And how is that?" Megatron growled.

"With Iacon fallen, he has few places to run," he said. "It will be a matter of time before he is found again."

Megatron growled.

"And," Shockwave continued. "The team managed to capture his mate."

This caught Megatron's attention.

"Sentinel tried to take him with them, but the team managed to grab him," Shockwave said. "We have him in the brig."

The wheels began turning in Megatron's head. He had the Prime's mate. The one people never saw, but they knew how much the Prime loved his mate merely from the way he spoke about him. This would be the perfect way to get revenge on the Prime.

But how?

Megatron knew how. It came as soon as he asked himself that. But could he do it? Could he...

For his revenge, he could. He would do anything to get revenge on that mech. No matter what the cost. He would keep the promise he made so long ago.

He walked past Shockwave and towards the brig.

Xxx

Orion flickered his optics online as he heard the brig door open than shut. He stood weakly, his rarely used legs stiff. It was the reason he had been unable to get away from the Decepticon mechs. He looked up at the large, dark mech who glared at him with red optics.

"W-w-hat wi-i-ll bec-c-coooome ooof mee?" Orion asked, cursing his glitching vocals.

The mech was silent for a few moments before he responded.

"I am Megatron, the leader of the Decepticon army," he announced. "And I will use you to bring your mate out of hiding."

Orion stared at him blankly. Megatron closed the distance between them, a dark look in his optics. Before Orion had a chance to react, Megatron threw him onto the cold ground. Orion tried to sit up, but Megatron was on him in a matter of seconds. Megatron pinned his servos above his head with one hand while the other went straight for his chest. Orion struggled in vain. Megatron was too strong and heavy for him to fight.

Orion whimpered as Megatron pulled his chest open, revealing the pure white spark beneath. Megatron blinked at it, not quite believing what he was seeing. He had never seen such a pure spark before, though he knew what it meant.

"Your a breeder," Megatron stated.

Orion shook.

No wonder Sentinel was infatuated with the rather young mech. Megatron send the order for his own chest plates to open. Orion stared in horror at the dark red spark. Megatron forced his spark into the younger mech's. Orion screamed as his rapist sent waves of pain into him.

Megatron was careful to make sure that any emotions or memories leaked through their merge. He didn't want the fool knowing some of the stuff in his processor, nor did Megatron want to know what was in the younger mechs. He did, however, search for the bond between the mech and his mate. When he found it, he destroyed it, causing the younger mech to scream out in pain.

The next part was not something Megatron really wanted to do, but he had already made it this far, he needed to finish this. He activated the correct protocols and began to forge a new bond with the mech.

Orion sobbed as he felt the mech forging a new bond with him. He tried to fight it, but his mind was too weak. Megatron blasted through the firewalls his processor put up.

Megatron overloaded with a roar. Orion fell silent as he felt the bond reach completion. Megatron collapsed on top of the mech, his fans running on overdrive. Megatron blocked the bond before either had the chance to pick up anything from each other's mind. Megatron crawled off the mech and went for the door, not saying anything to the mech, his new mate. Megatron went straight for the room he had claimed as his quarters. The room was large enough for himself and simple, the way he liked. He went straight for the corner with a metal can. He fell to his knees and purged his tanks.

_Was this the price of his revenge?_


	2. Chapter 2

Xxx

The Decepticon High Council had been around for centuries, ever since the Cybertronian Council went corrupt. They started the war to overthrow the corrupt council. But power, as always, led to corruption. The only thing that kept them from reaching the same level as their enemies was the appointed leader. Megatron was the previous leader's apprentice. It seemed only natural that he would take his master's place. They were not disappointed. Within the last century since Megatron took control, they had made more progress in the war than his master had in a millennium. The war was now all but won.

Megatron stood before the High Council, doing his best to hide his irritation. Though he could see that having a council could be useful were a corrupt leader take command, but what good did that do when all its members were twisted. One day, when the war was over, he intended to have all of them replaced. He'd do it now, but he needed to focus his attentions on the war. It would take too much time and energy to take them down. Well, all they were was a means to an end.

"You took the Prime's mate as your own," one of them stated.

"I did," Megatron replied.

"Why?"

"How better to draw Sentinel out?" Megatron asked.

"What about the bond? What if he starts leaking information to Sentinel?"

"I shattered their bond and have blocked ours completely. I'll know if something happens to him, but that's about it."

"I believe this is an unnecessary risk. He should be executed."

"I think he's more valuable alive," Megatron said. "We can use him to destroy Sentinel emotionally."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll announce that he is my mate, parade him around. The Great Sentinel Prime's mate has been taken by his enemy," Megatron said. "Can you think of a worse humiliation? He will either attack me in fury or, more likely, he'll try to take him back."

"What are the chances that you are overestimating how much Sentinel cares about this mech?"

"I'm not," Megatron said. "Even if he doesn't love him, he'll want him for another reason."

"What is that?"

"Orion is a breeder."

The entire room fell silent. A breeder. No one had seen a breeder in centuries. Though it was possible for regular femmes and mech to have sparklings, they could only get sparked once a millennium. Breeder's could have sparklings within a few weeks after birthing, though it was rather dangerous. Not only that, but sparklings of breeders tended to have some special quality that made them stand out, intelligence, speed, strength. Only about one in a million were born breeders, and only 2% were mechs. Orion was very valuable indeed.

"I intend to make the announcement as soon as things in Iacon have calmed down a bit more. Soundwave will make arrangements for a worldwide announcement," Megatron said.

"Very well. You have our support."

_Like I would have cared if you didn't._

Megatron nodded his head respectfully before the council flickered away. They were still safe in Kaon. They had Megatron install a Holograph Room in the Nemesis so that he could contact him wherever he was. Megatron fought it tooth and nail, but the council overruled him. He sighed and left the dark room, where Soundwave and Shockwave were waiting for him.

"Did they ask?" Shockwave asked.

"No," Megatron said. "But it won't be long before one of them thinks of it."

"It is illogical," Shockwave said. "Sentinel has been bonded with him, a breeder, for half a century. They should have several if not at least a sparkling, but as far as we can tell, there are none."

"I'll have Knockout see if there is anything wrong with him," Megatron said. "Inform Knockout immediately."

xxx

Orion didn't move from where he lay on the bed when Megatron walked in. Megatron stared at the wall for a few moments before looking straight at the mech. The mech he had raped.

"I am taking you to see our medic," Megatron told him.

Orion immediately sat up, staring at him in disbelief.

"He is expecting us soon, so I suggest you consume your daily energon if you haven't already."

Orion continued to stare at him. Megatron stared back, not wanting to look away first.

"O-o-o-otssside?" Orion asked. "Y-y-you w-w-waaant me to-to-to llleeeaave my rrrooomm?"

Megatron blinked before responding.

"How else are we to go to the medical bay?"

Orion stared at him in disbelief, as though he wasn't sure if he should move or not.

"Well, come along, then!" Megatron snapped.

Orion started and began to crawl out of the bed. There was something wrong with the way he moved. And his mask. He wore a mask that covered most of his face. At least the first mystery was laid to rest when the mech managed to get to his feet. He had a severe limp and was very unsure on his feet. It reminded Megatron of a sparkling barely learning to walk, with a damaged leg.

Orion's leg gave out and he fell forward. Without thinking, Megatron reached out to catch him. The movement startled Orion and he pushed against Megatron, causing him to fall backwards. He looked up at him with fearful optics. Megatron growled and reached down to help him up. Orion flinched, as though he expected Megatron to hit him.

"I'm not going to hit you," Megatron growled. But why should Orion believe him.

Orion's optics faded into indifference as he refused Megatron's help and used the wall to pull help himself up.

Megatron wondered if he would ever be able to fix his mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Xxx

Had Megatron thought Orion was weird before, he definitely thought so now. Orion refused any help from Megatron, preferring to lean against the wall. He looked around as though he had never seen the place at all, his optics wide with wonder. Megatron thought about when he had told him that he was bringing him to see the medic. He had been surprised that he was being allowed out of his cell. Megatron had a sinking feeling and chose not to dwell on it. The only time Orion allowed Megatron near him willingly was when someone would come down the corridor and Orion would hide behind him.

Orion had seemed to have gotten used to the occasional mech and femme coming down the hall when they reached the med bay, which was unfortunately busy. Orion jumped when the door opened and the noise reached his audios. He stared, wide-opticed, as the several medics moved through the busy room, from one patient to the next. They were still recovering from the attack a couple days before. He saw Knock Out (hopefully, but unlikely) giving orders to a couple of the femme medics in the back. Yeah, right. Megatron really wished he had another option for chief medical officer, but there was no one else among his men that came near Knock Out's skill.

"Knockout!"

The medic jumped to attention. He walked over briskly, trying to maintain his dignity and his embarrassment at being caught flirting with a femme while on duty again.

"Can I help you, my lord?" Knock Out asked. He looked at Orion, who was hiding again. Megatron could see the flash of lust in his medic's eyes. "This is your new mate, I presume?" Megatron did not like the tone in his voice.

"Yes," Megatron growled. "I want you to make sure he is at top shape by the time I come back."

"As you wish, my lord," Knock Out said.

Orion cautiously followed the medic, his optics flickering towards every movement. Megatron stared after him as he limped his way after Knockout who led him to a room in the back that he had set up for his worst cases and most important patients, such as Megatron himself. That was probably for the best. Megatron left the med bay, his spark heavy. This wasn't how things were meant to be. He was supposed to be helping people, on top of getting his revenge, not raping them.

He was no better than Sentinel.

Xxx

Orion stared at the small room while Knock Out searched for his scanner. Ah-hah! He turned to Orion and gave him his most seductive smile. Bad move. The mech froze, his optics widening in fear. Knock Out looked around, unsure.

"Uh, get on the berth so I can run some diagnostics," Knock Out said.

Orion hesitated, than cautiously obeyed. When he was seated on the berth, Knock Out began his scans, noticing the way Orion flinched whenever he moved. Knock Out growled when he got all the results back.

"Well, Megatron is so fragged when I tell him what he's been up to... I'm going to knock you offline for a bit while I do the repairs," Knock Out said. "I promise you won't feel a thing. Lay down."

Orion hesitated.

"Although I will admit you are a very pretty mech, I am not into that kind of thing. Lay down."

Orion hesitantly obeyed. Knock Out entered a code into the side of the berth an within moments, Orion was out. Knock Out walked back to the console and opened a comm link.

"Hey, you're gonna wanna hear this."


End file.
